The present invention relates in general to semiconductor device packaging and, more particularly, to semiconductor components housed in packages having improved heat transfer characteristics.
There is a continuing demand for electronic systems with a higher functionality and smaller physical size. With this demand, there are several challenges that face electronic component designers and manufacturers. Such challenges include the management of heat generated by power semiconductor devices, which are typically arranged closely together or next to sensitive logic circuits on electronic circuit boards.
In current configurations, plastic encapsulated devices are commonly used. One problem with plastic packages is that the thermal conductivity out of a package is often limited by the plastic molding material. As a result, the majority of the heat generated by the semiconductor device is transferred through the lower part of the package next to the printed circuit board. Because the printed circuit boards are becoming more densely populated, the boards cannot properly dissipate or handle large amounts of heat. When this happens, the boards can warp, which can cause damage to both the board and the components on the board. In addition, the heat itself can damage other components on the printed circuit board or the materials that make up the board.
In view of this problem, the semiconductor industry is migrating to packages that have the capability of transferring heat out through the top of the package instead of through the printed circuit boards. However, current designs have several disadvantages including exposed or non-passivated semiconductor devices and non-standard manufacturing techniques. These disadvantages affect reliability and increase manufacturing costs and cycle time. Additionally, such designs typically place the device in major current carrying electrode down orientation (e.g., “source-down”) so that heat continues to be transferred through the printed circuit boards, which is an inefficient mode of heat transfer.
Accordingly, a need exists for semiconductor packages that have enhanced thermal dissipation characteristics without detrimentally impacting device reliability, manufacturing cycle time, and cost.